


A Good Time

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: A story about a padawan.A story about a padawan who always gets in trouble.A story about a padawan who always gets in trouble and needs his master to rescue him.Typical Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi





	A Good Time

Anakin was shackled to a wall in some creepy dungeon, on a weird foreign planet. Again. 

It wasn't really his fault, the natives had surprised him and not appreciated his communication skills (or lack there of). And he had underestimated their hostility. All in all, it was just one big misunderstanding. Both their faults, no one's fault, seemed moot at this point. 

At the sound of footsteps and various opening gates and unlocking mechanisms, Anakin straightened up as much as he could and tried to exude the quiet confidence of a Jedi. 

The guards who had escorted him here entered first, followed by a large group of the locals all in fancy attire and at the very back walking in stride with the apparent Queen of the planet was none other than his master, Obi-wan Kenobi. 

Anakin held his breath still, not really sure what the play would be, but grateful all the same for his master coming, he always did. 

Obi-wan seemed to be in casual conversation with the Queen, walking a bit closer than necessary Anakin thought. What was he up to?

As the crowd drew closer, the people in front began looking him over and talking amongst themselves while gesturing to him. That seemed odd, but it was all almost over, Anakin held his composure. 

Eventually the Queen hushed the crowd and turned to Obi-wan, as if consulting him. Obi-wan then approached Anakin, coming much closer than the rest. 

"Well...hello there..." Obi-wan greeted in a low tone. 

Anakin huffed in response. 

Obi-wan lifted an eyebrow at that. "What an ungrateful padawan, you are Anakin. If you hadn't noticed, I'm here to rescue you...again."

"Oh yes, thank you master for your rescue" Anakin pointedly stared at his chains and the current audience behind Obi-wan. 

Obi-wan huffed back, holding in a laugh. As he turned back to the crowd he flicked something on around his neck.

"Your Majesty, you didn't mention what a tantlizing find you had. When you said vagabond I expected some neglected, tortured soul. But this (gestures up and down Anakin) is quite the catch." It would be an understatement to say he spoke in a sultry tone. Obi-wan could downright put pofessional charmers to shame with the way he was speaking. 

It made Anakin shudder. It was one thing to watch flirtatious insinuation toward another, it was something else to become the object of it. 

The Queen responded in a series of clicks and chirps. Even using the force, Anakin couldn't figure out this language. Damn Obi-wan and his gadgets. 

Obi-wan laughed in response and the crowd seemed pleased with whatever conversation was happening. The conversation went back and forth a bit more, bartering of sort Anakin figured. Obi-wan made few protests and comments, but nothing much for Anakin to go off of.

Next thing he knew, Anakin was being unchained from the wall, cuffs still remaining on his wrists connected to the chain, and the chain was given to Obi-wan. 

One step closer to freedom!

Anakin was hopeful as everyone filed out of the room back the way they came. Anakin and Obi-wan following last, giving them a chance to speak again. 

"Master, what is the plan? Should we attack now? "

"Hm? Now you want to talk tactics? No, we're not leaving just yet. There were some ...details... the Queen would not budge on as part of this arrangment. Just remember Anakin, you can trust me."

"Of course I trust you, but what does that mean?"

Obi-wan shushed Anakin with a finger to his lips and leaned in very close. Anakin didn't know what to do with this display and proximity but just before he pulled away he realized the rest of the crowd had stopped and was now staring at them. 

"Now, now, my pet, don't be hasty..." Obi-wan soothed as he patted Anakin's cheek harder than necessary, "We'll get down to business soon enough." And then he winked at Anakin. Winked. 

The crowd cackled at this display, again pleased with whatever they thought was unfolding between them.

Obi-wan walked ahead then yanked on the chain connected to Anakin, pulling him stumbling behind. 

Anakin gritted his teeth. He better have a plan. 

They were lead into a banquet hall of sorts. The walls were covered in colorful tapestries, several tables filled with food-like things along each wall, and servants in scant clothing on long chains everywhere. 

Anakin struggled to keep his attitude in check. He trusted Obi-wan. He could trust him. But this place reeked of slavers. 

Everyone settled around the room. Obi-wan indicated for Anakin to sit and gave a harsh command of "stay" under his breath as he rose to mingle with the others. 

Anakin at least enjoyed the opportunity to rest and ate a little, but kept a keen eye on everyone, especially his master. 

Kenobi was a man of many talents but Anakin thought he was perhaps the best at his communication skills. The man could talk his way out, through or in to any thing. And apparently the "anything" right now was the Queen's pants. 

Anakin rolled his eyes. 

Seduction was an easy tact but seemed unnecessary at this point. They were out of the dungeon, why weren't they leaving? And what did that have to do with the way Obi-wan was treating him earlier?

Anakin continued to watch his master flirt and schmooze the Queen for far too long, then her attention turned to him and he was summomed to her. Obi-wan lead him to her by the chain. 

"Remember Anakin, trust me." Obi-wan whispered. 

They stopped just in front of the throne the Queen was sitting on. She gestured to Anakin and Obi-wan and said things Anakin still couldn't understand. 

Obi-wan turned to face him and for the first time ever, he looked hesitant. 

Obi-wan stepped closer to Anakin, leaning over and kissed each cheek. Anakin froze. What the kriff?

Then Obi-wan grabbed one of his hips and pulled their bodies closer. Their heads still practically touching, Obi-wan whispered again, "Trust me, Anakin."

Anakin gritted his teeth and huffed back, "Keep it in your pants, Kenobi!"

Obi-wan scoffed. He actually scoffed. As if Anakin was being ungrateful again. Anakin didn't know what to think as Obi-wan continued to move their bodies closer, similating a hug...or other...things...

Anakin thought of Padme. What would his wife think of this? How far should he let this go? What was Obi-wan playing at? 

So lost in thought, Anakin almost missed the sudden contact of cold metal in his hand. What is that?

Obi-wan pressed against him again, face to neck and mumbled, "my left, five guards, and then a platoon around the ship... think you can handle that...pet?"

Anakin growled. He hated him. His master was a sadistic mastermind. 

"Yes, Master."

Obi-wan pulled back just enough to face him. Looking him straight in the eye with confidence and assurance. Anakin didn't know why he still struggled to trust him, Obi-wan had always been there for him, he was the closest person to him beside Padme and Snips, he could trust him. 

They nodded at the same time, in sync. Obi-wan stepped back igniting his lightsaber, cutting Anakin's chains in one smooth motion. Anakin ignited his own saber and quickly followed Obi-wan's lead out and to the ship. 

It was a slight tussle getting out but soon enough they were safely away in Obi-wan's ship. 

Obi-wan was laughing at Anakin's discomfort, and chastising him for getting in to trouble everywhere Anakin went. 

Away from the planet, Anakin sighed in relief and laughed a little too. 

"Oh, come on, master. Admit it, you enjoy the hilarious hijinks I get myself into. What would your life be without me?"

Obi-wan gave Anakin a serious look and responded, "Quiet." 

There was an awkward pause. 

Then Obi-wan was laughing again, "Probably too quiet."

Anakin gave another sigh of relief and sincerely said, "Thank You, Obi-wan."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a kind smile, "Of course Anakin. I will always come for you."

It was a nice moment. Anakin really did trust his master and believed he would rescue him whenever he needed it.

"But you can't blame me for having my fun too... you should have seen your face! You were terrified I was going to kiss you!" Obi-wan bursted with laughter again. 

Anakin groaned but couldn't find it in him to get upset. It was good to see Obi-wan laugh. Even at his expense.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire purpose of this story was for the line "keep it in your pants, Kenobi"
> 
> That's all I got. :)  
> And I'm not sorry.


End file.
